


Five

by Leahneedsalife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Lance is a broke student, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers, slowburn, street performer lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahneedsalife/pseuds/Leahneedsalife
Summary: Lance likes playing guitar, Keith likes to listen.





	Five

That guy.

That fucking guy.

How dare he? Just sitting there with his guitar. Fingers gliding across the strings as the spanish words left his lips. His blue converse lightly tapping the dirty city-floor to the beat. 

Making Keith feel even more like a homosexual mess.

The obsidian-haired boy hated what the unnamed boy did to him, but still, he dropped a five dollar bill in his guitar case every day he walked by the Cuban. Keith always worries if he comes off too strong towards him before he does it. Five dollars is quite a lot of money if you give it at least thrice a week for a couple months. Keith tells himself the guy is sitting there for a reason instead of working. That reason being he doesn't have a job. Keith assumes at least.

But when they guy smiles after he drops the money, everything seems fine for Keith. He's kind of left in a haze when that happens. 

Sometimes he smiles tight-lipped, sleep in his eyes. Other days he smiles brightly, white teeth visible and eyebrows arched. Keith loves those days. And he doesn't even need to walk past him to see that smile since Keith lives in a apartment on the other side of the street with Shiro and Adam. Keith's bedroom is the one facing the street-probably for the best considering the sounds coming from the couple's room Keith hears some nights-and he can look directly at the guy from there. 

Every evening when the guy decides to stay longer, Keith likes to open his window and roll up his blinds. That way he's able to hear the guy's voice while he's huddled up in blankets. Sometimes Keith even wakes up to the guy's beautiful voice and the sound of his acoustic guitar. 

So Keith being in this almost routine explains why he's freaking out about not having a five dollar bill to drop into the case. Keith has checked his walled five times, 'horribly ugly'-best friend Pidge's words- red leather jacket twice and he's checked every corner and crevice of the house. Not only was Keith gonna miss being on time for work he was also gonna miss seeing that thankful smile.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Keith muttered as he left the apartment. He smiled weakly at his neighbour Hunk, before hurrying out of the complex so he might not be much too late for work. 

••

Keith's black vans slam against the pavement as he runs. His lungs are kind of burning from running those blocks with his bookbag swinging around him with every move he makes. 

At least he was lucky enough to see that the guy was not sitting at his usual spot so Keith did not have to see his reaction to him not giving him the usual five dollars. 

Keith lowered his pace as he got closer to the 24 hour convenience store. He usually works the night shift but his boss wanted him to come earlier for some reason. He entered the store and immediately he heard the yelling of his boss, Zarkon.

“Kogane! Care to explain why you’re late when I asked you to come early?” The man had one hand curled into a fist and it rested on his hip. The other was pointing into his chest. 

“Sorry, sir, I completely forgot the time. It won’t happen again,” 

“I hope so, if you want to keep your job,” Keith shrunk under Zarkon's gaze. "Lotor's gonna be here at five," and with that the grumpy guy left his store. Keith sighed as he walked towards the back of the store to change into his work clothes. As he walked out he looked at the clock which read 10:32. At least he skipped half an hour of his eight hour shift. 

Some hours passed and at around quarter past two he saw him. The guy. The tapping of his converse sounded differently in the store but Keith still recognized it. Some fake Beats on his head as he banged his head slightly to the beat. Keith was internally freaking out and trying to compose himself as the guy was trying to figure out what kind of Dorito's dip he wanted. 

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. 

Before Keith knew it, nacho cheese Dorito's and some quackemole dip was placed on the counter. 

"Hey," The guy dipped his hand in his, kind of big, bag and fished out a Spiderman wallet. 

"Hey, uh, nice wallet," Keith was perplexed on how he got that sentence out without throwing up.

The guy let out a small laugh as he finally got a five dollar bill out of said wallet. "Got it from my older sister for christmas last year," Then the guy started to really look at Keith and he shrunk back a bit like he did with Zarkon. "Do I know you?"

"Uhm, not personally, I guess," The guy turned his head in confusion like his dog would. When the dog was still alive though. "You, uh, play guitar in front of my appartment,"

"You're five dollar guy!" Keith's eyes widened in shock. He knew Keith existed. 

Holy. Shit.

"I-I guess," Keith stuttered out.

"I really gotta' go, but, thanks man," 

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the cuban had left, Keith let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and just found it again. Kinda wanna continue it but lemme know guys
> 
> -leah


End file.
